El ingles
by yanska
Summary: chrno ni rosette se conocen, algo cambio su destino, mas bien, una lluvia, ambos, guiados hacia la perdicion solitaria hasta que se encuentran pero ahi no se pone miel sobre ojuelas


Wolaaaas espero que les guste la intro, avisen si les gusto para que comienze con los chapis!

**CAPITULO 1... **

_bajo la lluvia..._

Era un dia muy temprano por la mañana en Nueva York, llovía a cantaros, tanto que las calles estaban ligeramente inundadas y parecían caer del cielo unos bombazos de agua a lo lejos, se podia observar una joven de cabellos rubios bajaba por unas escaleras donde el agua corria como el rio misissipiO. a enfermar de nuevo" pero ahí voy yo …- no pudo continuar hablando por que apenas pudo mirar como un coche negro a gran velocidad arrazo con un charco al mismo tiempo que ella hiba pasando por alli, pero por supuesto que como ella no era un demonio, ni un hada ni nada, no pudo escapar del impacto de la helada agua contra su ser…(XD)

-ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-rugio la rubia aventando su defectuoso paraguas contra el cristal del coche.

El _jaguar _negro se detuvo de golpe al sentir el impacto. Se hecho de reversa y se estaciono a unos metros delante de Rosette.

-Oh dios… estupida, estupida, estupida- se repetía a ella misma mas que nada- yo y mi GRAN bocota- se dio la media vuelta para emprender una huida silenciosa, mas no le salio del todo bien…

-eh… disculpe esto le pertenece?- dijo una voz varonil que acababa de bajar del convertible negro, a la vez que sujetaba el paraguas mayugado de la joven

-oh! Este... me creera si le digo que el aire lo volo de mis angelicales manos y se fue a estrellar?- dijo con extrema dulzura antes de voltearse despacio a ver a la persona

Cuando hubo volteado casi se quedaba con la boca abierta, la persona que sujetaba el objeto volador era un hombre… pero vaya hombre! Era muy alto! Tanto que Rosette tenia que alzar la barbilla y ponerse de puntillas para no sentirse intimidada, sus ojos eran un tono miel seductor pero a la vez tranquilos y pasivos, su sonrisa.. oh! que sonrisa! Podria derretir a los glaciares del antártico, su cabello, violáceo largo danzaba ligeramente debido al viento.

-Valla, tenéis bastante imaginación no es cierto?- comento con voz tranquila que podrian hacerla desfallecer

-bueno… oiga! No soy una mentirosa si es lo que insinúa!!- dijo ella tan ofendida como si realmente hubiera dicho la verdad

-yo jamás insinué nada señorita-musito pasivo y carraspeando- de echo me baje a disculpar, parece que la empape al pasar- comento apenado el individuo

-eh?!- se sorprendio – oh.. bueno ya estaba empapada por la lluvia- comento palpeandose la ropa que parecia escurrir

-ahora es mi deber llevarle a su destino, no le parece? Además podria coger un resfriado- dijo altivo, como si no fuera nada

-ah! Subirme a su coche!? El de un extraño! –dijo acusadoramente señalando al violaceo indignada

-técnicamente ya no lo seria, es mas como con un conocido- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-hmm… bueno..- comento mirando todos sus movimientos- si intenta algo le advierto que soy cinta negra en karate-do y kung-fu!

-si valla, hasta yo la defendería de mi mismo- el hombre abrio la puerta del copiloto invitando a Rosette a subir

-eh.. gracias- se subio despacio aun con duda sobre lo que estaba haciendo

Cerro la puerta cuidadosamente y se volvio a la puerta del conductor, entrando tan tranquilo como lucia desde el principio.

-llueve a cantaros ne?- miro al cielo preocupado, como si este se estuviese callendo

-si, es algo normal en esta ciudad de locos…-palmeo suavemente la sien respirando

-enserio? Debi haber traido mas ropa abrigada..-murmuro con cierto lamento

-no es de aquí?- nunca lo hubiese adivinado

-nop, soy de un extranjero- se encojio de hombros- tu llevas tiempo aquí?

-ah... pues…- se quedo callada un momento- desde que tengo memoria.. .. si

-como?.. acaso.. ah…- se quedo callado, tal ves habia hablado mucho- lo siento

-no hay pierde..- suspiro- una se acostumbra a que le pregunten sobre su pasado-se encojio de hombros como al decir algo comun

-oh… pues.. yo soy algo asi- su acento se hacia notar

-de donde es usted?-la rubia miro alguna señal en el automóvil de su nacionalidad

-Cambrigde, Londres –murmuro quedito

-ingles he?- sonrio, jugando con su cabello mojado

-sep!, oye! Disculpa a donde te dirijes?- carraspeo, que torpe habia sido

-a Magdala – dijo desviando la mirada altiva

-ah, seguro..- bien no tenia idea donde era eso

-esta a unas cuantas calles, por el Central Park- dijo al ver la cara de confusión evitando no reir

-aun tengo mucho que aprender- con derrota siguió manejando un tiempo mas…. Realmente la lluvia no dejaba conducir a gusto

Pasaron algunos minutos pero para Rosette fueron eternidades, ya que no surgio otro tema de conversación se quedaron callados, de vez en cuando esta le miraba conducir por el rabillo del ojo, tenia que admitir que no estaba nada mal, ademas era muy amable, bueno, al menos como se habia comportado.

Rosette casi se cortaba las venas de la desesperación, cada calle que pasaban cada semáforo en rojo que les tocaba, estaba estresada, ya que queria llegar pronto y acabar con el mortal silencio…

asi que dime- sono al fin una voz- cual es tu nombre chica del paragua peligroso?-dijo divertido doblando en una esquina

-ah? Me llamo Rosette y te lo eh dicho! Volo sin querer- dijo lo mas ofendida que pudo

-oh, bueno lo siento, te creo de acuerdo?-penso un momento- Rosette… ñam…- se toco ligeramente el estomago

-he?!- le miro extrañada y con miedo

-me suena a maiz inflado.. rosetas.. –dijo riendo un poco tratando de calmar a la espantada

-pfff- una gota de sudor resvalo de su nuca, habia pensado algo peor

-valla que mente la que tienes pequeña!- dijo asombrado mirando a Rosette

-no soy taaan pequeña- dijo orgullosa-

-seh, seh- hizo caso omiso, ignorandola a proposito

-heeey! Es enserio! Tengo unos 18!- dijo apuntándole. El dedo acusador! (XD)

-ya, tranquila, no te esponjes.. ah.. je- se rio de un mal chiste- bueno parece que ya emos llegado- miro el añejo edificio, tenia una linda y antigua fachada que le daba un buen toque

-gracias señor- musito airada abriendo la puerta y agarrando el paraguas

-cuando quieras!-le dejo salir- por cierto, mi nombre es Chrno...

Continuara...? tdo depende que si me mandann x lo menos 4 reviews


End file.
